If Hercule was killed by Cell
by Super Saiyan Yoshiro
Summary: I'm back. And this story has to have good reviews. I need the good ratings! I hope the people like this story. Especially Hercule haters. Hercule dies in the story. It's what he get's for lying. Well, enjoy.


_**If Hercule was killed by Cell...**_

"Cell, you're out of luck, cause I've seen all your tricks. And they won't work on me!" Hercule yells to Cell. The two are about to fight at the Cell games.

The Z-fighters are looking at Hercule, probably thinking "My gosh, if he is blasted into crap, I'm gonna burst out laughing." "Amazing! Hercule exposes to Cell that he knows all his tricks! How will Cell defend himself?" The announcer says. "Easy, he'll just bitch slap him 50 thousand miles from here." Krillin says with some happiness.

"Well, let's get this started. Hey, spikey blonde hair dude!" Hercule yells. Both Goku and Gohan answers to him "Who, me?" "No, not you, the adult! Now, hold my cape." Hercule replies. Hercule takes off his cape and hands it to Goku. Goku takes it and hold it with his hand. "What an honor! Hercule has let

another fighter hold his cape! Now, when I say go, the fight will begin." The announcer says to both Cell and Hercule. The two look at each other. Then Hercule gets into a fighting stance. "Ready..." Hercule slides down a bit. "Set..." Hercule grrrs. "GO!"

Hercule charges towards Cell. And about 2 seconds after that, Cell lifts up his hand and blasts Hercule into crap. Everyone, the Z-fighters, the cameraman and announcer, Videl, everyone else, just go silent. Then, Krillin is about to burst out laughing, but he flies a mile away before he does. The announcer then breaks the silence by saying "Well, folks. There's...nothing to worry about. Hercule is going to appear right...about...now." The announcer here's the sound of flying and turns around. He then says "There he is! See I told you he'd...oh, wait. That's not him. It's just someone else." Krillin lands and looks around. "So, he really is dead. At least there's his cape. Goku can you...where's the cape?" Krillin asks Goku. Goku looks at Krillin and says "Huh, oh the cape, It's right...holy cheese! It's gone! Wait, it's in that tree."

Everyone looks at the tree and sighs in relief. Well, except for the Z-fighters(not counting Goku). Then, because of the wind, dust, and hot temperature, the tree catches on fire and burns the cape into ash. "No! The cape!" The announcer says. "Ah, dang. Should of held it tighter and paid more attention to it." Goku says in disappointment. "Well, Dad. It's your turn." Gohan tells Goku.

"Oh, yeah. Well, it's showtime." Goku answers. Goku walks onto the ring. The announcer then asks Goku "Aren't we gonna have a moment of silence for Hercules death?"

Goku looks at him and replies "Nope. Killing Cell will be a better and more entertaining thing to do. And everything you are about to see is real. What Cell did wasn't a trick. And Cell..." Goku then turns to Cell, who's poking

Hercule's ashes with a stick. "Huh? Wha? Oh, yes?" Cell asks. "Let's not fight fast because then the people watching this won't see nothing." Goku says to Cell. Cell nods at Goku.

"That counts for the rest of you." Goku says to everyone else. The Z-fighters nod. And the battle begins.

For those who haven't gotten to here, I'm gonna give this to you in a nutshell: Goku is unable to defeat Cell, so he sends Gohan to defeat Cell because he knows he is stronger than both himself and Cell. At first, Gohan gets beat. But then, when Cell kills #16 and makes Cell juniors and sends them to kill his friends and Dad, he turns Super Saiyan 2 and kills the Cell juniors easily. Then he beats up Cell, and then Cell throws up #18 and turns back into his semi-perfect form. He then turns himself into a bomb. But before he explodes,

Goku uses instant transmission to teleport him an Cell to King Kai's planet. Then it explodes. Then, Cell regenerates back into his perfect form and, since his Cells got mixed in with more of Goku's cells, uses instant transmission to teleport back. Then he and Gohan

Kamehameha at each other and clash. Cell starts to win, but when his friends shoot blasts at him, and with the confidence gained back from his father talking to him telepathically,

he beats Cell and kills him for good. And they go to Kami's tower(Now Dende's tower), get's healed and tries to wish Goku back. But Goku says the Earth will be safer without him. Now, to my version of a happy ending. (I don't feel bad about Hercule's death.)

A month later, a parade is held to celebrate Cell's death and to honor Gohan. "Let's all cheer for Gohan! Hip-hip-hooray!" The people shout. Everyone is giving cheers to Gohan. He is sitting on a very expensive car, waving to everyone. His Mom is yelling to him "Yay! That's my boy! That's my son." She randomly says to a guy. A cameraman and news person runs toward Gohan and asks "What does it feel like to both be loved by everyone, and to be stronger than Hercule?" "Pretty good. And there were a;ready people stronger than him. But nobody knew it. And F.Y.I, I probably could of beat him without trying." Gohan answers. "Really? Wow. And what do you think you should do with this fame, huh?" He asks. "I might open up my own Dojo place to teach people fighting skills and other cool stuff when I'm older." Gohan replies.

"Excuse me, I'm trying to get through here." a voice says. From behind the news guys comes out Videl. "Oh, who are you?" Gohan asks.

"I'm Videl, Hercule's daughter. Can I talk to you please?" She asks. Gohan keeps looking at her and then says "Sure. Get on." She starts to get on but slips and is trying to get Gohan's

attention to help her. The news people try to reach her, but they got stepped on by a elephant. Videl then falls off and gets ran over, which causes a huge bump that nearly knocks Gohan off the car. "Whoa! I hope we didn't run over somebody, Videl. Videl? Videl!" He looks behind him and sees Videl with tire marks on her back. Everyone becomes silent.

Gohan gets off the car and picks up Videl. He then flies toward Dende's tower. While getting there, he says in his mind "Dang. Videl got ran over. I guess since he's probably watching this, he is pretty sad."

* At snake way... * King kai, Goku, Bubbles, and Gregory are playing cards. While playing cards, Goku is watching Gohan telepathically and tells the guys "Hercule's daughter, Videl, got ran over." "Tragic" King kai answers with 0 sympathy.

Gohan then says "Yeah."

End.


End file.
